Archer
by Lschults17
Summary: Archer, a young wood elf, commits various crimes, and eventually is captured and taken to Helgen. After he escapes, and absorbs a dragon's soul, no one knows if they can trust them as the Dragonborn, even though he is Skyrim's only hope.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything from the Elder Scrolls (Characters, locations, etc.)**

Archer stabbed the undercover Forsworn agent in the neck while he was asleep.

After snooping through his end table, and finding the agent's journal, Archer was disappointed. Not at the agent, but at himself for trusting this man.

On a gloomy day, Archer was hunting for anything he could find in the Reach, trying to survive yet another day. He had visited the nine major cities in Skyrim before, and people suggested he should just stay put in one of them and start begging for coin.

Being a Wood elf helped him out for sure, because of the skill he had been born with. A natural, stealthy, hunting machine. With his bow, an Elven bow, passed down generation to generation within his family tree, he decided begging wasn't his thing, and decided to wander the roads and hunt to survive.

On that day, that Forsworn agent approached him and asked if he wanted to come live at his cabin with him. Archer's answer was yes, but he kept a close eye on the agent.

Archer saw this man as a normal Nord, and eventually began to trust him. They had normal conversations each day, and the agent even let Archer have a bottle of mead. "Cliffside Retreat," the agent called the place. He said it got its name because he was retreating from some Forsworn that were chasing him, which was obviously a false story now that Archer read the journal.

The journal stated:

"I don't know if I want to keep this "Archer" kid at my cabin. I worry he will find out my secret, thus making me let down the tribe. He seems deadly with that bow, and if he gets a hold on this journal and takes it to Markarth, he and the guards will hunt the whole tribe down. Anyways, I wish the best of luck of the assassin assigned to Margret, in Markarth, and the best of luck to the whole tribe."

Archer knew what he had to do. He hopped down the narrow cliff, and headed down the southern road to Markarth.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic ever, and I realize it may be a short chapter, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Please review, and tell me what you think. I promise you, there will be a lot more action in later chapters. I'll try to update when I can. Thank you for the support! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Hopefully you will be able to see Archer develop more in this chapter. You will relate to the Forsworn Conspiracy quest, and the No one escapes Cidhna Mine quest, but it will be a lot different so that it makes it more interesting.**

* * *

When Archer arrived at the Markarth city gates, he was nearly out of breath. He had sprinted through the whole road and made great time. He pulled out a stamina potion he had looted from the agent and quickly drank it. That was much better

"This is Markarth, citizen," a guard said. "Safest city in the Reach."

"Yeah, I don't know about that" Archer handed him the journal.

"By the Gods..."

The gates quickly opened, and Archer and the guard hurried in. The wood elf kept an eye out for anything strange.

"I'm going to look for Margret," Archer told the guard. "You just keep an eye out for anything suspicious." The guard nodded.

Archer approached a Redguard woman, appearing to be selling jewelry at a stand.

"Excuse me miss, do you know anything about a woman named Margret?"

"Yes, I do, but why do you need to know anything about her?"

Archer handed her the journal.

"What in Oblivion..." She swore. "Hurry, we have to get to the inn, that's probably where Margret's at. I heard she lives in a room there."

They ran through the doors of the Silver-Blood inn, and quickly approached Margret's room.

"Aye! What's the hurry, lad?" The innkeeper asked.

"No time to talk," Archer replied.

When they got to Margret's room, they weren't surprised.

"Damn! We're too late!" The Redguard woman shouted.

"Just... I'll take it from here," Archer said. The Redguard nodded.

Margret lay dead, on her bed, a dagger shoved straight in her heart, with a note stapled into her body. Archer pulled out the dagger and read the note.

"We know you killed him, little elf. Here's a little revenge to show you we aren't kidding. We're taking over the Reach, and no one can stop us!"

Archer handed the note to a guard.

"Who did you kill?" The guard asked him.

"An undercover Forsworn agent. He had a small cabin northeast of here. I have his journal if you want proof that he's an agent."

"No I believe you, we are going to head into Cidhna Mine and tell Madanach we're ending his tribe of The Forsworn for good."

"I want to come. I may have some information from this journal, so I think it would be a good idea."

"Okay but stay out of trouble, little elf."

Archer hated being called "little elf." He knew it was just a little bit of name calling, but it pissed him off more than anything. It pissed him off even more than the Forsworn agent.

"Watch what you call, me," Archer said. "I'm a lot more dangerous than I may appear."

The guard rolled his eyes.

Once inside Cidhna Mine, the guard took Archer to Madanach.

The guard pushed Archer inside a cell. "I know you're working with them! The journal, the agent, it's all fake, little elf. You were a fool to come here."

At this point, Archer wanted revenge. Lots of it. Not just revenge on the guards, but on the Forsworn too, because if they weren't in Skyrim, he wouldn't be locked in a cell at this moment. Archer would get blood, he _always_ got blood when he wanted it.

Archer was locked in a cell with Madanach. This made him want to rip the man's face off.

"Aye," Madanach said. "I know a way out of here, it's through an old Dwemer tunnel."

"I don't believe you," Archer replied. "If that was true, you would've tried to escape by now."

"You're very wise for someone so young, but I am not lying. We have enough people to escape this place and survive it."

Archer still didn't trust Madanach, but he believed him about the tunnel.

"Show me the way," Archer commanded.

Madanach gathered all of his Forsworn clan, and developed a plan- escape and kill. Archer liked the idea. He would be able to get revenge on the guard that trapped him in here.

The group approached a narrow tunnel, that eventually led into a big Dwemer ruin. A Dwarven sphere appeared out of no where. The Forsworn used their pick axes to take down the machine easily. Once they passed a bridge, they could see a door, and Archer saw the chest that the guards put his equipment into.

Archer grabbed all of his items, as Madanach approached him.

"I want to give you this armor, as thanks for helping us escape."

"Um... Thanks for the armor," Archer replied.

"It's time to attack."

They opened the door, as Archer readied an arrow... But the arrow was pointing toward Madanach, not the guard. Archer let it go. Madanach fell down right on the city streets. Archer had one more thing to do in this city. Get revenge on the man who put him in prison.

He waited until it was dark out, and found the guard, alone near the gates. Archer stealthily approached behind him, and put a dagger to his neck.

"You say a word, and I kill you right here." Archer took him to the city's slums, beat him for hours, and eventually stabbed the guard in the neck.

Archer's work in Markarth was done, and he didn't want to see that city ever again.

* * *

**There's chapter 2! You can see Archer is becoming more evil, and despises anyone who defies him. Chapter 3 will probably be out tomorrow. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, all. In this chapter, you'll learn things about Archer's family history, and how his parents died. Enjoy!**

* * *

Archer stood in the frozen tundra, wearing only a pair of leather armor. He had heard rumors his mother died in a cave around Winterhold.

A wood elf, Faendal, told him he was close friends with his mother, and that he knew where she had said a cave, that looked like a Nordic ruin, in Winterhold, but he had forgotten the name of it. Said he think it started with a "Y."

Archer looked at his map. "Yngvild," he whispered. This was one of the greatest moments of his life. He finally had a clue on some of his family history. He sprinted west, past Ysgramor's tomb, and saw it there. It looked just like how Faendal explained it.

Archer shot a few Horkers, took their meat, and retrieved his arrows as he entered the cave. Elsail was his mother's name. He thought that's what Faendal told him, anyways.

"Looking for a skeleton that hopefully has a journal with a name in it," Archer said.

"FUS ROH DAH," a Dragur Deathlord blew Archer back.

"Damn... How in Oblivion can he do that."

Archer threw a dagger at the Deathlord's head. Still alive. The powerful Dragur pushed Archer down, and walked towards him. Archer pulled out his Elven sword, another family gift, and blocked the Dragur, as he tried to stab him. Archer got up and stuck the sword in the Dragur's chest. The beast fell.

"Holy..." Archer was out of breath. "Might want to take a more stealthy approach. He walked down a narrow ramp made out of ice, keeping an eye out for a skeleton.

"Stay back, I don't want to hurt you!" A ghostly voice said.

Archer continued forward, and looked at the female ghost. It looked like a wood elf to him, but it could've just been his imagination.

"Mo-mom-Is that..." Archer was too sad to finish.

"Oh my... Hurry, son kill me and take my journal before this curse makes me kill you!"

Archer stabbed the ghost with his sword. He cried. Killing his own mother with their family sword. Archer searched the ash pile and found the journal. He was surprised about what happened to his father. The journal read:

"Elsail's journal:

Being pregnant, and stuck in this cave is not a great mix. I've been trying to discover the source of these ghosts for about three weeks now. I'm surprised I'm not dead yet. It's a good thing a few Horkers are dumb enough to squeeze their way in here so that I have meat to eat. It's lonely. Sometimes I miss my husband, but I know I made the right choice. He always felt like he was hiding something. I just never found out what... But one day he told me we were going to Elsweyr, could it have been his Skooma addiction? That is probably what he died from, but the secret seemed so much bigger than that... I couldn't take it anymore, so that very day we went to Elsweyr, I left him, so I'm just assuming he's dead from that addiction of his. I hope I get out of here soon."

"My dad died from a Skooma addiction..." Archer was pretty disappointed in his father. "Couldn't he have died fighting well, or something?" Maybe one day Archer would go to Elsweyr and ask the Khajiits if they knew his father.

When Archer got out of the cave, it surprisingly felt warmer.

"You picked a bad time to get lost friend," That was the last thing Archer heard that day. The bandit knocked him unconscious.

* * *

When he woke up, it was night time. The three bandits were sitting around a fire. The chief approached him.

"Aye, little boy. It's not smart to wander so far off the streets." The bandit made a snarky smile.

"You're gonna be pretty upset when you're all lying on the ground, dead. Or maybe I should beat you until there's nothing left of you, so that you can live the rest of your life without any eyes, ears, or a tongue."Archer intimidated the chief, but the chief didn't want to admit it.

The bandit chief just laughed, and drank some mead. Archer had bindings on his hands, and his whole body was tied up with a rope. Archer laughed inside. The rope was tied so loosely, that he just slipped right out of it. While the bandits were distracted, getting piss drunk, Archer ran up the hill behind a rock and readied an arrow. He wanted to save the best for last.

Archer sniped the Chief's assistants, and screamed to the Chief, "You're in for a long night!" Archer slid down the hill and kicked the bandit chief in the chest. He fell down. Archer took the daggers from the dead bandits and held them in either hand. The chief was leaning against a mountain.

"By the Gods... What are you... Oh no... Please..." The bandit chief stopped begging. He knew he was living the last few seconds of his life at this very moment.

Archer shoved a dagger in both of the bandit's wrists, nailing him on the mountain. "If you somehow escape this, just remember, if you want revenge on me, think back to this moment. If you do that, I don't think we will have anymore problems," Archer said, evilly. The bandit cried, and screamed. Archer just rolled his eyes and left. He wasn't sure what hold he was in. There was no snow in the area, and mist came out of geysers. He was in Eastmarch.

The closest inn was The Braidwood Inn, in Kynesgrove, so Archer decided to head there to get a room and stay the night. First, Archer counted his gold. 500 Septims. Not much, but it would get him through the next few weeks.

"I'd like to rent a room." Archer handed the man 10 Septims.

"Right this way."

Archer hopped into his bed. He was exhausted. "Wow, what a day!"

Archer had a nightmare that night. He dreamt he was pinned to a cliff by the bandit chief. The bandit laughed. "Not so funny when it happens to you, aye?" Blood trickled down Archer's arms. Archer screamed and cried, just like the bandit did earlier.

When Archer woke up, he was relieved that his dream wasn't real. Archer always tried_ not_ to regret things, but after that nightmare, he realized what he actually did. What he did was not human. What he did was _evil._ And to think a fourteen year old boy could do something like that... Archer seemed a lot older than he actually was.

Archer hopped out of his bed and headed out the door. The innkeeper tapped his shoulder.

"Huh?" Archer asked.

"I heard there was a murder in Markarth. Someone told me it looked like a wood elf who killed a guard. You know this guy?"

"No I'm afraid not, Sir," Archer lied. "Tragic story though." Archer hurried out the Kynesgrove door, nearly sprinting down the road. He could feel the guilt flowing rapidly through his body.

"Come on, get it together," he told himself. "The bandit captured me first, I was just doing what I had to. But the guard... I didn't have to murder him..." Archer looked over at a figure. A small Nord child, who started crying when he heard Archer say that.

"Oh... Dammit!" Archer was furious with himself.

The Nord child looked at him. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"What?...Umm... Thanks, but why?"

"Because I've killed an innocent person before, too."

* * *

**That's chapter 3! Next chapter, you'll figure out why the child killed a person. Archer might actually be able to start making some friends! Next chapter will either come out later today, or in the morning tomorrow. PM me your questions if you have any, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. You'll see Archer begin to trust this Nord child, and he will even tell the child some things about his past.**

* * *

"Why did you kill the person?" Archer questioned the kid.

"We'll get to that later. What's your name?"

"I go by Archer."

"Not your real name is it?"

"No, of course it isn't. I was born an orphan. Never been told what my name was. All I know is that I am damn good with a bow, so I call myself Archer. What's your name, kid? How old are you?"

"I'm Bjorn. I'm nine years old, I think. I'm an orphan, too."

"You look bigger than that. That makes two of us. People underestimate how strong I am. I bet you're pretty tough too. So, anyway, if I tell you why I killed someone, will you tell me why you killed a person?"

"Deal."

"I was in Markarth, trying to _save _someone, when a guard takes me into the dungeon. He didn't believe that I was helping. He _pushed_ me into a cell because he thought I was working with the Forsworn. I escaped that night, found the guard, and got my revenge."

"Wow. Pretty stupid guard. Stupid, but cautious. Anyway, my side of the story: I lived in Windhelm with my mother. One day, I woke up, and she was just lying on the ground... Dead. I... I..."

"It's okay. I think I can assume what you did after seeing her there. Do you want to come with me? It'd be nice to have some company while I'm on the road. How many holds have you been to? I think I've been through all of them but I'm not too sure."

"Yeah, sure. It would be nice for me to have some company too. And about the holds... I've been to Eastmarch, Whiterun, and the Reach. I think that's all. Why did you want to know?"

"Wasn't sure if you wanted to go to a certain place? Have anywhere in mind?"

"I'd like to visit the Rift. Maybe try and find the Thieves Guild? I've always been good at sneaking... I know it's surprising... Most Nords like to be straight up warriors, but not me. I'm too young to be a warrior, anyway."

"I agree with you. The stealthy approach fits me better, too. So Riften, eh? Maybe we should pass through Ivarstead first? Sleep and eat at the inn, then take the journey to Riften tomorrow. You know where Ivarstead's at?"

"I have a map. I've heard of it, but never saw it before."

"Well, you're about to see it...friend." Archer shook hands with Bjorn.

It was evening by the time they got to another sign that said "Ivarstead." A khajiit was standing by the sign.

"Hey, kid," he whispered. "Ever have Skooma. If not, you should try some of mine. Hand-made straight from Elsweyr. I'll give you a discount if it's your first time. One bottle for only 30 Septims. What do you say?"

"That stuff's illegal, isn't it Archer?" Bjorn asked.

"Yes, it is. And I heard it's dangerous if you get addicted," Archer replied.

Three guards came walking down the road. The Skooma dealer ran into the bushes.

"Hello, guards," Archer greeted them. "I saw a Khajiit trying to sell me Skooma around here. Might want to check that out. And by the way, how close are we to Ivarstead?"

"You just have to cross this bridge, go straight, and you will be there in a few minutes," a female guard answered. "And we will keep an eye out for that dealer."

"Thanks, Ma'am."

The two boys crossed the bridge. Archer saw a bear. "Whoa... Um... Don't move, Bjorn. We might be able to sneak around it. "Stay close to the left side of the bridge, and don't say a word."

They stealthily moved across the bridge, worrying the clanking sound of their equipment would wake the bear. When they made it across, Archer whispered, "Now, we run as fast as we can to Ivarstead. If the bear chases us, the guards will be able to kill it when we get there."

They ran faster than they ever did before in their lives. The bear chased after them. They could see houses in the distance.

"There it is," Archer panted. "Come on."

The guards readied their bows and took down the bear.

"Thanks!" Archer shouted to the guards. They nodded to him.

"Wow..." Bjorn couldn't believe his eyes. "The Rift... It's beautiful. The orange leaves on the trees look so cool. I wish I came here earlier."

Archer smiled. "Come on, let's get to the Vilemyr Inn. We will be able to look at the scenery more tomorrow."

Archer and Bjorn took their seats. "So what have you got for sale?" Archer asked.

"Depends. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Both?"

"I'll take the venison stew," said Bjorn, licking his lips. "And a jug of milk please."

"Wow that is a big jug of milk," Archer said. "We'll share it. I'll take some venison stew too please, if you have anymore."

"Wow... This is delicious," Bjorn said. "I haven't eaten this well since I went to the Bannered Mare in Whiterun."

Archer laughed. "We'll just share a room." He handed the innkeeper 30 Septims. 10 for the room, 20 for the food. "You can have the bed, Bjorn. I don't mind. I got to sleep in a bed at Kynesgrove, I'll just go on the floor."

Bjorn thanked him. For the first time in a long time, they both slept peacefully. No nightmares or distractions to worry about.

* * *

When they woke up, Archer realized they were late. They were supposed to get up first thing in the morning if they wanted to make it to Riften before nighttime. It looked like high noon outside the window.

"Damn, come on Bjorn. We have to leave if we have any chance of making it to Riften before tonight"

"What?" Bjorn was half asleep. "Oh, okay. Let's go."

The two boys ran out the door, heading south.

"I know you want to look at the scenery, but I don't know if we have time to stop at all. Just look out for bears, and when we get to Riften, we can sleep there, and then check out the hold in the morning," Archer explained.

"Okay, I understand," Bjorn replied.

"The Rift is great... I just wish there weren't so many deadly animals out here. It would be so much better."

"I have to agree with you on that one, Archer."

When the sun went down, Archer and Bjorn sat on a hill with various mountain flowers growing out of the ground.

"I can see the walls from here," said Archer. He smiled. "We made it."

When they got to the gates a guard started talking to them. "Want to get into the city?" He asked. "You're gonna have to pay the fee."

"What fee?" Bjorn asked.

"The one for the privilege of entering the city, of course."

Archer looked at the guard. "This is obviously a shakedown."

"Shh... Not so loud. I can't have the other guards hear it. I'll let you in, but keep your mouths shut."

Archer and Bjorn walked into Riften. It was a pretty nice city, but Bjorn and Archer didn't know the dangers of the Ratway just yet...

* * *

**That's chapter 4! You'll meet the members of the guild soon. Thanks for reading. PM me questions as always.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back. Here's chapter 5. You'll see what happens when Archer and Bjorn get to the Ragged Flaggon. Also, comment your favorite character so far.**

* * *

"Where's the Ratway? When are we going?" Bjorn asked.

"I don't know, let's just get some rest and ask some people tomorrow what they know," Archer answered.

They slept in the inn for the night. Archer got up in the middle of the night. "Come on, Bjorn. Let's try to steal some valuables. Then we can see what the guild will give them for us."

"What? Oh. Where are we headed?"

"There's three strong boxes outside at the stands. We'll only go after two of them, though. I don't want to get caught... "

They walked out the door, into the crisp night air. "Bjorn, get the one on the left. I'll get the one on the right."

"Okay."

Archer attempted to pick the lock on the sliding door. Easy. The strongbox had another lock on it, this one was harder. Archer broke a lock pick. "Damn." He tried again. He was more careful this time, but another one broke. "Come on... One more time." Archer got it this time, and he was happy with what he saw. Two rings, one silver garnet ring, and a silver amethyst ring, about 50 gold pieces, and a shiny emerald.

"Bjorn, you done?" Archer whispered.

"No, I couldn't pick the lock. It was on too tight."

"Okay, well forget it. We should get back to the Bee and Barb before someone realizes we're gone."

When they woke up, it felt colder outside. A man with long red-brown hair walked over to Archer. "Aye, lad," he said. "Your pockets. It doesn't look like you got much coin."

"No, I don't have a lot of money. But can you help us with something? We're trying to find the Ratway. We want to join the guild."

The tall man laughed. "You've come to the right place, lad. I'm _with_ the guild. You don't just simply join the Thieves Guild. First you have to prove yourselves."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Pick the lock on Madesi's strongbox. Take the silver amethyst ring, and plant it on Brand-Shei. Simple, right?"

"You mean this ring?" Archer pulled out the ring he stole last night.

"That's the one," The man laughed. "Looks like your job just got a whole lot easier. I'll make a distraction, tell me when you're ready."

"Wait, what's your name, Mister?"

"I'm Brynjolf. Now are you ready, lad?"

"Let's do it."

Brynjolf started the distraction. Archer walked casually behind the market stalls and crouched behind the box that Brand-Shei was sitting on. Archer grabbed the ring and slipped it into Brand-Shei's pocket, unseen.

"All right, customers," Brynjolf spoke. "That's all for today. Come back tomorrow if you change your minds." Brynjolf saw Archer walking towards him. "Looks like I chose the right man for the job," he spoke. "There's a door that leads toward the Ratway under the city. If you make it to the Flaggon, we'll consider letting you join. If you don't make it... Well...Oh and here's some coin for helping out."

"Thanks, Brynjolf. I'll try my best, umm... Not to die?" Archer spoke. "Come on, Bjorn. Let's get through the Ratway. I'm tired of waiting."

"I couldn't agree more."

The two boys walked down the steps underneath the city, and found the door Brynjolf was talking about. Archer spoke to Bjorn. "When we get in there, we have to be quiet. The things in here are probably... Well, bigger than us. I'd rather we used our bows to kill."

"Sounds okay to me."

They opened the creaky door, and heard two men talking. "Did you hear something?" One of them asked.

Archer and Bjorn took them both out with their bows before the other man could answer. "Get your arrows," Archer said. "We're going to need them."

They walked through a passage, and found a man sitting on a table. "Well ain't this a surprise?" He said.

Archer blocked his blade with his bow, and Bjorn took the shot. "Thanks," Archer said. Bjorn nodded.

"There. I see a door. That must lead to the Flaggon," Archer explained. "Wait... There's an Orc guarding the hall. But he doesn't have any weapons."

"Looks like he has some kind of special gloves."

"You're right, Bjorn, and he's in rags. He can't be with the Guild. Take him out." The Orc fell. "Hey! I think I know what these are. I read somewhere that these kind of gloves help you in fist fights."

"Wow, cool!" Bjorn said. "Let's take them."

"You don't even have to ask."

When they opened the door, somehow the sewers actually managed to look nice for being sewers. There was a little bar in the back, and a pool of water in front of them. They walked the path, and saw Brynjolf talking with a white-blond haired woman.

"You're not really going to let _kids_ into the guild... Are you Brynjolf?" She spoke.

"That's not my choice, Vex. It's Mercer's. But I'm telling you, these kids have skills. Especially the older one. And- hey, look! They even made it through the Ratway. See, Vex. Now that has to impress you at least a bit."

A tall man with barely any hair got out of his chair. "I'm pretty impressed that they made it through the Ratway. And you damn well should be too, Vex."

"Okay, okay," Vex spoke. "But watch what you say to me, Delvin. Nobody tells me what to do."

"Hello, lads. Welcome," Brynjolf greeted. "Come on, let me show you where you'll be staying as long as you're with us."

Another long-haired man walked through the secret cabinet entrance. He was a Breton with a big mustache.

"So, what do you think, Mercer?" Brynjolf asked. "Want to let the young lads in?"

"They have to prove themselves first. I know they did for you, but they gotta do it for me now," Mercer spoke.

"What do you want us to do?" Archer asked.

"We need you two to collect three citizens' debts. Bersi-Honey hand's, Keerava's, and Haelga's. Save Haelga for last though. Take her Dibella statue. Use it as intimidation, so that she will give us the money faster."

"Sounds easy enough," Archer said. "I'll go for Bersi. Bjorn can go for Keerava, and we can team up on Haelga."

"Let's get to it, Archer," commanded Bjorn.

* * *

**That's chapter 5. Happy to see the Guild members, Thieves Guild fans? I know! It's my favorite faction, too. Anyways, until next time. You're gonna be surprised with what you'll see next chapter. Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You're gonna see that surprise I told you about. Archer gets in so much trouble this chapter, and ends up losing Bjorn. I'm not going to spoil anymore, so here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

Archer walked up to Bersi-Honey hand. He was standing near the merchant stalls. "Hey!" Archer called out. "You Bersi?"

"Yes, I am. What do you want?"

"I hear you got some sort of debt to pay. Hand it over."

"What? No! I'm not giving you anything, milk drinker!"

Bersi and Archer started a brawl. Bersi threw the first punch, and Archer ducked under it. Archer got up and started fighting again. He punched Bersi about four times, and Bersi gave up.

"Fine. Here's your filthy money. Just... Leave me alone. I hope you rot in that Skeever-hole of a sewer," Bersi complained.

Archer laughed, and saw Bjorn walking over to him. He had a black eye, and two medium-sized scars on his forehead.

"Damn, kid," Archer said, sorrowfully. "You alright?"

"Well, obviously, no, but I'm alive. I don't think I would be without these gloves though."

"How did you get those scars?"

"Turns out Keerava was an Argonian. Her claws were huge."

"Want me to take care of Haelga myself?"

"No, I want to be a part of that. Come on, let's go. Her bunkhouse is just across that bridge."

Archer and Bjorn walked through the door of Haelga's bunkhouse. Bjorn went and stole the statue out of a display case, and took it where Archer stood, right in front of Haelga's face.

"Halt!" A guard slammed the door opened. "Young wood elf, you've committed crimes against Skyrim and her people. We know you killed that guard in Markarth. What say you in your defense?"

Archer threw a dagger into the guard's chest. "Murder!" Haelga screamed. Archer put an arrow through her head.

"Listen, Bjorn. Forget about the guild, forget about Skyrim. People are going to hear about this, and hunt me down. We have to cross the border, and get out of Skyrim as soon as possible. Okay?"

"Umm... Yeah, sure."

"Thanks for understanding. There's a gate to Cyrodil south east of here. We'll go through there. It's not too far away."

They sprinted down the road, eventually on a hill that they could see the gates from.

"It's not good that we're out here during the day. Anyone could see us," Archer explained. "Come on. We can climb over the gates, if no one is there to open them for us."

They climbed over the gates, and couldn't believe their eyes, the civil war in full swing. Blood everywhere. Men and woman fought and died.

"Bjorn..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Go some place safe. I'm the criminal, not you. I don't want you to accidentally die out here."

"But-"

"Just go..."

"I'll be in Windhelm if you ever come back for some reason."

"This is probably goodbye... Brother." Archer never had a brother before. He had one now. Even if it wasn't a biological brother, he was happy to have someone that actually cared about him.

Bjorn cried as Archer tried to run through all of the fighting bodies of men and woman. Eventually, the fighting stopped, leaving just a few Imperials that had some captured Stormcloaks in a carriage.

"Hey! Stop!" An Imperial captain shouted. "Get that Stormcloak! Put him in the carriage!"

"What?! I'm not-" Archer was knocked out by the captain.

* * *

When Archer woke up, he almost forgot what had happened the other day, but the sound of the carriage reminded him of what he went through.

"Hey, you! You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Ran straight into that Imperial ambush, right? Same as us, and that thief over there," a long haired, Nord man spoke.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy," the thief spoke.

"Dammit! Bjorn!" Archer shouted.

"What? Who's that?" The Nord asked.

Archer just shook his head.

"What's wrong with him?" The thief asked, pointing to a man who looked somewhat choked.

"Watch your tongue!" The Nord shouted. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king!"

"What? They captured you? Oh Gods... Where are they taking us?"

The carriage stopped inside Helgen, an old village that Archer seemed to visit a lot.

"Why are we stopping?" The horse thief worried.

"Why do you think?...End of the line," The Nord spoke. "Empire loves their damn lists!"

"Ulfric Stormcloak," the Imperial captain spoke, "Jarl of Windhelm...Lokir of Rorikstead." Lokir ran for his life.

"You're not gonna kill me!" He shouted. The Imperial archers shot arrows at him, and he fell down.

"Anyone else feel like running?" The captain asked, fiercely. "Ralof of Riverwood," she concluded, and then looked over at Archer. "Who...are you?..."

* * *

**There's chapter 6! Anyways, I know I didn't do the Helgen dialogue exactly how it was, but I did that on purpose! Who wants to hear the whole Helgen story after so many play throughs? You'll see Archer without Bjorn next chapter. Archer's going to be trying to get a grip on things. Alduin joins the story. You've got a big chapter ahead of you, folks! It will be published tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back. Here's that Helgen escape you've been waiting for, here's chapter 7.**

* * *

"I'm Archer. I don't know my real name. I'm an orphan. I don't know where I came from either. I think I was born in Skyrim. All I know is that my mother died here, and I'm a Bosmer."

"Captain," an Imperial courier said. "He's not on the list, what should we do?"

"Forget the list," the captain said. "He goes to the block."

"I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains get sent back to Valenwood."

_I'm not from Valenwood, _Archer thought. Archer wanted his remains to stay here, in Skyrim. He wanted them sent to Yngvild, so he could rest with his mother, but it was too late to talk. The Imperials had a talk with Ulfric Stormcloak, and killed a fearless soldier. A roar was heard in the sky.

"What was that?" The courier asked.

"Nothing. Carry on," General Tullius commanded. There was another roar. This time it was louder.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?" No one answered the courier.

"Next, the Wood elf!" Archer heard the Imperial captain shout.

Archer walked over to the block. _Maybe this is what I deserve, _he thought. When he put his head on the block, the headsman lifted his axe. A giant black figure appeared over the tower Archer was looking at. The force of the creature knocked the headsman over.

"What in Oblivion is that?!" Tullius worried.

"Sentries! What do you see?" The Imperial captain asked.

Archer saw his chance to escape. He saw Ralof running towards a tower.

"Come on, Elf! We have to escape!" He shouted.

Archer ran up the steps inside the watchtower, as the dragon knocked a piece of the stone tower off. He brethed fire inside of it. Archer almost got roasted by his attack.

"Jump through that building, Elf!" Ralof demanded.

Archer jumped in, and tried to regain his balance. He saw the courier on the road, heading into Helgen's keep. Ralof ran from the other side of the road.

"Come on, Elf! The gods won't give us another chance!"

Archer went into the keep with Ralof. Ralof thought they were the only ones who made it, and that the thing out there was a dragon.

"My bow..." Archer said in despair. "I'm not leaving without my bow. They probably have it in one of their evidence chests."

"Shh..." Ralof said. "Imperials! Over there! Let's surprise them."

A door opened. Archer grabbed a steel war axe, and attacked the soldier. Ralof attacked the captain.

"My bow is probably through this hall. I think they have some chests back here." Archer opened one chest. There was nothing in it. He opened a second chest. Only a few gold pieces. "Please..." Archer opened the third and final chest. "Thank the divines." He pulled out his bow, and some steel arrows. "It's a shame I lost all my arrows when they captured me."

"Come on," Ralof said. "We should get moving before that dragon knocks this whole place down on our heads."

"Sure, okay."

Archer and Ralof looted potions out of barrels, and weapons off of Imperials that they had killed. Eventually, they reached a torturing room.

"Troll's blood!" Ralof swore. He killed the torturers with his iron war axes. "Hey, there's something in that cage. Try to open it with some picks."

Finally, something Archer was good at. He picked the lock on his first try. A book with a spell in it, a coin purse, four gold pieces, and some magic robes and a hood on a dead mage. Archer took everything, even the spell tome. He had never used magic before.

Archer opened the book, and he could feel himself concentrating. After a few seconds, the book turned into a small ash pile, and Archer could feel something forming in his hand. A blue lightning bolt showed up in Archer's left hand, a steel war axe in the other. His Elven bow was strapped to his back, as well as his quiver of arrows.

Archer and Ralof walked down steps, just to see about ten Imperials in a cave. Archer pointed his lightning hand at one of the soldiers. A chain of lightning sprayed out, shocking, and killing the soldier. Maybe Archer should've thought to use magic earlier. He pulled out his bow to take out the rest of the Imperials.

The next room had some frostbite spiders in it. Archer used his sparks spell to get rid of them. He had never before seen in his life a way to kill those spiders that fast.

"We're almost out," Ralof spoke. "Look, there's a big bear down there. We can sneak past it or try to take it out with your bow. Your call."

Archer lost his money when the Imperials captured him. The pelt would fetch him a nice price. Three arrows in the face took the beast down.

"Good job," Ralof complimented. "Look, light! There's our exit."

Ralof and Archer walked outside the cavern, and into Skyrim. They hid behind some rocks as the dragon flew over the Throat of the World.

"You should head to Riverwood, and talk to my sister, Gerdur. She runs the mill. Say, haven't I seen you in that village before?"

"You might have. You know Faendal? He claims he was my mother's friend."

"So you know where you're going then? Maybe we could get Whiterun to send troops to our village. I'm sure Gerdur will give you some supplies if you need them."

Archer ran down the path, to the three Guardian Stones. He had heard rumors about them, but didn't think he would ever see any of them.

"Ralof... Are you seeing this?" Archer asked in amazement.

"Wow...Who would've thought they were so close to home?"

Archer immediately put his hand on the Thief Stone. He could feel some changes in his body. He moved quieter, and quicker.

"The thief stone, eh?" Ralof put his hand on the Warrior Stone. "Elves are never up to any good."

Archer just rolled his eyes.

When they got to Riverwood, Archer and Ralof saw Gerdur sitting at a table beside the mill. Ralof explained everything that happened, and she agreed to help.

Archer took some cheese, bread, healing potions, and a ring of minor archery. "Thank you, I really appreciate it," Archer thanked her.

"No problem, anything for a friend of Ralof's," she replied. "Go to Whiterun. Tell them about this dragon threat. They're going to want to hear information as much as we want some troops."

Archer nodded, and headed down the northern road. This was the first time he was alone in a while. _Whiterun can wait,_ Archer thought. _I'm getting Bjorn back first._

* * *

**There's chapter 7. Archer learned that being alone once was enough. Oh Archer, you should really send troops to Riverwood before you go looking for a friend... Oh well! Review, PM questions, you know the routine. Next chapter MIGHT be out today if I have time. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8. Yeah, I know. I'm a little late. This might keep happening because school starts on Monday. Don't worry, though. I'll get the chapters done eventually, it might just take longer than usual. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Archer walked across the bridge over the White River. It was a clear, sunny day, and Archer could still see the black smoke from Helgen rising over the Throat of the World.

_Damn shame,_ he thought. Archer could tell it was nearing the evening by looking at how bright the sun was. He passed the Honningbrew Meadery, heading up a hill past White River Watch, a cave controlled by bandits.

Archer thought of the bandit chief he killed the day he found Bjorn. He avoided the cave as best he could, and sprinted down the road. A big tower was waiting for him at the bottom of the road.

_Dammit! _Archer thought. He knew these towers. These were the Valtheim towers, towers controlled by bandits. He heard that either you pay them to continue down the road, you turn back, or they kill you. Archer didn't have much of a choice after losing all his money at Helgen.

_I could take a longer road, maybe to the north, around Mount Anthor, and then south to Windhelm? Or down to Falkreath, take the east road around the Throat of the World, and north to Windhelm? _Archer thought of all his choices. They all seemed so long to him. Maybe he could take out the bandit guarding the towers, and then make a run for it? That's what Archer did. He had the gift of stealth and speed.

The Elven arrow went through the bandit's head. Archer ran, and occasionally hid behind big rocks close to the road. He could see the other bandits looking for him. Once Archer made it around the mountain, he knew he was safe. He could see the gates of Windhelm from the top of the hill.

By the time Archer made it to the gates, it was pitch black outside. The guards opened the gates for him. "You've come to Windhelm at a strange time, Elf. Seems there is some shady murders going on," a guard told him.

Archer wondered if the guard was talking about Archer's assassinations. "Excuse me," Archer tapped on a guard's shoulder. "Do you know a Bjorn? Is he here somewhere in the city?"

"What? You know of him? Word is he's been performing the Black Sacrament with Aventus Ariteno, inside the Ariteno residence. If I were you, I'd recommend staying away from that place."

Archer couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had heard the rumors about Aventus, but he would have never guessed Bjorn would be joining him...And for what?

Archer ran down the streets and spotted the Ariteno house. He picked the lock on the house, and walked in. He heard these words, "Sweet mother, sweet mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear." It wasn't Bjorn's voice though.

Archer ran up the steps, seeing the two children kneeling next to a skeleton, some human flesh, and a human heart on the ground.

"Bjorn...What in Oblivion?..." Archer was shocked.

Aventus walked over to Archer. "It worked! It worked! Bjorn, it worked! The Dark Brotherhood has come to help us!"

"Kid, I'm not with the Brotherhood."

Aventus laughed. "Of course you are! And now you're going to kill Grelod the Kind for me! Hah! I knew you'd come, I knew it!"

"What? Who's Grelod? Why does she need to die?"

"She works at the orphanage in Riften. She hurts us, and beats us if we do anything wrong, and now you can kill her for us!"

"Assassinations don't come cheap, kid."

"I have a family heirloom you can take...If that's okay?"

"It will be done."

Archer grabbed Bjorn, and took him outside. "What the hell were you thinking? Now I have to kill some old lady. What happened while I was gone?" Archer asked angrily.

"I...When I was on my way to Windhelm, some guards grabbed me and took me to the orphanage in Riften. Grelod the Kind _does_ deserve to die. The things she did to me... And the other children... I escaped, just like Aventus did. I heard the rumors about him, doing the Black Sacrament and all. I figured he _had _to be doing this to kill Grelod. So I joined him... I'm sorry," Bjorn explained. "What are you doing in Skyrim?"

"I got taken to Helgen. It was destroyed by a dragon...I escaped with a Nord named Ralof. I was supposed to go to Whiterun and inform them, but I wanted to get you back first. I didn't think this would happen, though. But it sounds like Grelod really does deserve to be killed, so it will be done."

"Do you have a plan to kill her unseen? There's another lady there that might see you."

"I could go inside the orphanage while you wait outside, tell the lady I found you and brought you back, and while she's outside getting you, I'll sneak back in and assassinate Grelod."

"Clever."

Archer and Bjorn decided to take the carriage to Riften. Archer wondered if he made the right choice...Whiterun might be burnt to the ground by the time Archer would make it back.

"We have to get to Whiterun when we're done," Archer told Bjorn. "Remember I was supposed to go? Let's hurry, finish this job, take the carriage back to Windhelm, tell Aventus that Grelod is dealt with, and we take another carriage to Whiterun. Sound good?"

"I hope Whiterun's not in any danger. I would never forgive myself for coming here first..." Bjorn told Archer.

Archer wouldn't be happy with himself either. "Come on. Let's get this done." Archer rushed to Honorhall Orphanage and informed the brown haired woman about Bjorn. She bolted out the door. Archer hurried over to Grelod, who was talking to her children about how they'd get extra beatings if they messed up with their chores.

Archer was pissed at her. He had never seen someone be so vicious to children before. He slit her throat with his dagger. The kids started cheering and screaming, "It worked! Aventus did it! Hail the Dark Brotherhood!" They laughed. Archer smiled, even though he wasn't happy he had to kill another citizen. It was nice to see happy kids.

Archer meant Bjorn outside and said to the brown haired woman that he wanted to "adopt" him. She was happy that someone wanted to adopt a child.

"It made those kids so happy..." Archer told Bjorn. "Me killing that woman."

"I understand their happiness."

Archer and Bjorn took the carriage to Windhelm, told Aventus Grelod was taken care of, and Archer recieved the heirloom Aventus promised him. After a short conversation with Aventus, who said he was going back to the orphanage, Bjorn and Archer took yet another carriage to Whiterun.

"We're finally here," Archer said, relieved. "And everything looks okay." When they made it to the gates, the guards told them the city was closed. Archer explained everything about Helgen and Riverwood, and the gates opened for him.

They headed up the stairs to Dragonsreach, and opened the doors. A dark elf approached them, her sword drawn. "What is the meaning of this?" She asked.

Archer said to her, "I have news about the dragon attack on Helgen."

"That explains why the guards let you in in the first place. Go. Talk to Jarl Balgruuf. He'll want to know everything that happened."

"Excuse me, Jarl. I saw the dragon burn down Helgen. I had a great view while I was being executed. Oh, and Riverwood needs troops immediately."

Jarl Balgruuf sat in his throne. "Very well. Troops will be sent. About the dragon... Talk to my court wizard, Farengar. He may know something about the return of the dragons."

Archer headed into a room with an arcane enchanter and an alchemy lab. It was the court wizard's room. Farengar approached Archer. "So you're here about the dragons, eh? There is an artifact... In a Nordic tomb, not too far from here. It's called Bleak Falls Barrow, and the artifact is known as the dragon stone. If you can get me that... I may be able to figure something out. Of course... This will be no easy task."

"I can handle it," Archer answered.

"Good. Now it would be good if you hurried. The faster, the better."

Archer nodded, and he and Bjorn left Dragonsreach. "Let's sleep first," Archer told him. "I don't think I've slept for three days now."

They entered the Bannered Mare, rented rooms, and went to sleep. Archer had no idea what was waiting for him in the morning...

* * *

**There you have it! I bet you didn't expect me to put in the Dark Brotherhood yet...Or maybe you did! Anyways, if you did The Dark Brotherhood quest, you'll know what happens next... Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry for the delay, but I'm back! That's right! Astrid has Archer at the Abandoned Shack. You'll see the Dark Brotherhood now. Here you go.**

* * *

"What do you want from me? Who are you?" Archer asked as he opened his eyes, half asleep.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't hurt you as long as you participate. If you look to your left you'll see three people sitting there with execution hoods on. One of them is an escaped convict. Kill the one you feel isn't telling the truth."

"I've killed innocent people before...I came to regret it. You still haven't told me your name."

"Listen, I'll tell you everything as long as you cooperate. You're not doing a very good job with that."

"I see you've taken my weapon away from me. I'm going to need that to "cooperate."

"No sudden moves, elf."

Archer was handed his sword. He lunged at the woman who captured him. She kicked him to the ground, easily. He coughed up blood and spit it in her face.

"You certainly have real fire in you," the woman said. She grabbed Archer's sword and put it up to his neck. "You're going to listen to me. If you move, I stab you in the neck. You are going to kill one of those people. You won't get the key out of here if you don't, and you can't kill me...That's already been proved. And just to clear things up, one of them is a criminal, which means they're _not_ innocent, so don't feel bad about putting a blade through their neck."

"Fine. Give me my damn sword." Archer went up to the prisoners. He was so mad at this point that he just kicked one of them over and stabbed them in the back. He removed the hood, revealing a Khajiit's face. Archer recognized him. It was the Skooma dealer near Ivarstead. Archer was relieved he had made the right choice.

"Okay, I killed someone," Archer said. "Now you're gonna answer my questions."

"Of course."

"Where's the Nord child that was sleeping in the room next to me?"

"Oh, him! We took him to our sanctuary-"

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Of course not... He's still there if you'd like to pay him a visit?"

"I have more questions."

"Go on."

"Who are you, and why in Oblivion did you make me do this?"

"You're the boy who killed Grelod. That's our business. I'm Astrid, leader of the Dark Brotherhood. I took you here because I wanted you to be punished for interfering with our work. You've clearly proven to me that you're Dark Brotherhood material...If you're up for it?"

"Just take me to your sanctuary. I'll decide when I get there."

"Here's the key out of here. When you get there, the door will ask a question. Answer, "Silence, my brother," and the door will open."

"Okay, Astrid. I'll be on my way."

* * *

By the time Archer went around Labyrinthian, instead of going through it, he was exhausted. He killed two packs of wolves and a settlement of bandits on his way to the sanctuary, and he was still only passing through the Reach.

It was night when Archer arrived at the Black Door. Archer was about to open the door when it spoke, "What is the music of life?" The door asked.

Archer remembered what Astrid told him. "Silence, my brother."

"Welcome home."

The black door slowly opened, making a creaky noise as Archer walked into the Dark Brotherhood's ancient sanctuary...

* * *

**Pretty short chapter, yeah, but I like building suspense and stopping at good times. School starts tomorrow, BORING! Anyways, I'll be posting a lot less, but like I said, I'll get it done eventually. Please review, and ask questions. Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Started school today. Same question every year. "How was school?" Same answer every year. "Nice to see my friends again but school is still boring." Isn't it weird that I enjoy writing but I hate english class? Enough talk, though, here's chapter 10.**

* * *

Archer ran down the steps to see Bjorn speaking to a girl that looked his age, until he saw her eyes. They were filled with darkness, which made Archer assume she was a vampire.

"Bjorn, are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" Archer asked.

"No. I know they're assassins and they're bad and all...But these people are nice. We can live here Archer...We can finally have a home. I _trust_ these people."

"I don't trust anyone. And I'm not going to start now."

"You don't understand. You have to get to know them. They seem like normal people to me... I know that sounds wrong... But you trust me, don't you?"

Archer did trust him but he didn't want to admit it. Bjorn was the first person he had ever trusted, and he didn't want to bail out on him.

"Bjorn," Archer said. "I'd follow you straight to hell and back. Let's hope that's not what I'm about to do."

"So you'll join them then? They already said I was in. They say I have natural stealth skills."

"Yes, I'll join...Wait, Bjorn..." Archer caught him before Bjorn could walk further into the sanctuary.

"What?"

"The Dragonstone...Shouldn't we get that? I think it's more important than killing people for money right now."

"You can go. I need to work on my contracts."

"Bjorn...You _always_ come with me. Come on, let's get to Bleak Falls Barrow. It's not too far from here."

"I'll meet you back here, Archer. Don't worry. I can kill without being seen."

"Dammit, Bjorn! I need someone to watch my back in there. I'm not exactly good at close quarters. I hate going into Nordic tombs. And I'm not worried about you. I know you'll be alright. I'm worried about myself. No one will know if I die in there. Dammit, it's been a long time since Balgruuf gave me this mission. He probably thinks I'm dead by now."

"I'll come with you if you let me do my contracts right after."

"Who do you have to kill, and where do we have to go?"

"Beitild in Dawnstar, and Ennodius Papius at Anga's Mill."

"That's far from here...but the mill is pretty close to Dawnstar. Fine, but I have an idea."

"What's on your mind?"

"I kill Beitild, you kill Ennodius, and we meet at the Whiterun Stables."

"These are my contracts."

"Damn, you've gotten really greedy since I've been gone. I'll give you all the gold."

"Let's roll."

Archer and Bjorn walked out of the sanctuary. It was very early in the morning when they looked at they sky. The moon looked so close that it looked like the hawks in the sky could land on it.

It was high noon when they made it up the steps to the ruin. Archer and Bjorn sniped a few bandits with their bows, and walked to the door. A man's voice was heard behind the elf and the Nord.

"You're dead!" It was the last thing Bjorn remembered...

* * *

Bjorn opened his eyes, looking at a Wood elf standing on the snowy terrain in front of him.

"Bjorn...You're awake!" The elf spoke.

"What? Who are you? Why am I here? Where am I?"

"Dammit... I should've been more careful... That bandit... I should've seen him. It's all my fault Bjorn...All my fault your memory's gone. I'll just tell you what happened, and you tell me if you remember anything."

Bjorn nodded.

"We were about to enter Bleak Falls Temple, and then a bandit snuck up behind us and knocked you out with the back of his battle axe. Your eyes were still opened, so I didn't know if you were dead or what. But I carried you through that temple, killing Dragurs easily because I was so mad I'd lost you. When I had to fight that Dragur Scorge where the Dragonstone was, there was some sort of Nordic wall with ancient words on them. I felt like I absorbed those words somehow... I learned a dragon word, but if I say it I worry that something will happen...So I can't tell you. After I killed the Dragur, and looted some items from chests, I came out here. That's everything that happened after you got hit."

"Archer..." Bjorn said.

"You remember my name? That's good. Anything else?"

"You're Archer? Okay. I was with a Wood elf with that name, so that's you, then. That's good, but I can't remember anything else..."

"You just follow me where I have to go. Hopefully, after we travel a while you will recognize some things. We're going to Whiterun now. First we can go to Arcadia's Cauldron and get you a healing potion, then we have to go to Dragonsreach and give the Dragonstone to the court wizard."

"What's Whiterun? Where is it?"

"It's a city. You can see it from this hill."

"Oh."

"Come on, let's hurry. I'm worried about these dragons."

"Dragons? You're out of your mind, elf."

"Dammit, Bjorn. I can't explain everything to you right now. We need to hurry."

"Who's Bjorn?"

Archer knew he was in for an extremely long night.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 10 is done. If I don't do anything too important in school this week, I'll have the next chapter out by Friday, but if I'm exhausted, I wouldn't expect a chapter until the weekend. Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Got this chapter out faster than I expected. Lots of surprises in here.**

* * *

Archer woke up in the Bannered Mare, looking in the other room for Bjorn, but seeing nothing but an empty bed. Archer was so tired he couldn't even think of where Bjorn could be at the moment. He walked on the streets of Whiterun, looking for Bjorn in the Plains District, but there was no sight of him.

Archer walked up the stone stairs to the Wind District, looking behind the Gray-Manes and Battle-Born houses, he wasn't around those either. The only place left to look was Jorrvaskr.

"What do you need?" A bald man with a blind eye asked.

"I'm looking for a young kid. He's pretty short, and he's got short brown hair," Archer explained.

The man laughed. "Try looking up there." He pointed to the roof of Dragonsreach, where two kids were climbing the roof.

"Oh..."

Archer ran up into the Cloud District, where there was no sight of Nazeem, and yelled up to Bjorn, "Get down!"

"You're not the boss of me. I'm just a kid. I can do what I want."

Archer realized how hard it was going to be to tell Bjorn what he had done in the past. Bjorn killing the man who killed his mother, Bjorn wanting to be a thief...and an assassin...and worst of all, being friends with another criminal.

"Just stay in Whiterun, kid," Archer told him. He didn't want to worry about Bjorn unless he got his memory back.

Archer entered Dragonsreach, walking up to Balgruuf.

"I... Apologize for the long delay, but I have retrieved it." Archer pulled the Dragonstone out of his knapsack.

"I'll give this to Farengar," Balgruuf said. "Take this armor as my thanks." He handed Archer a brand new shiny pair of Elven armor.

Irileth ran through the doors of Dragonsreach. "There's a dragon near the watchtower! We need men out there! _Now!_"_  
_

"Very well, Irileth. You must help her. You've proven to be strong once. You can do it again. I wish the best of luck to you," Balgruuf said.

Irileth turned to Archer. "Come on, elf. We must hurry."

Archer nodded.

They ran through the plains of the hold, seeing the large black creature in the sky. It breathed scorching fire, burning down the watchtower slowly.

Archer ran up the stairs of the tower, unsheathing his family bow. The dragon landed in front of Archer, on the top of the tower, knocking him back. Archer dived as the dragon breathed more flames.

A guard was swooped up by the creature, which gave the guards a chance to attack while the dragon was on the ground.

A barrage of arrows were let go by the soldiers. The beast growled and weakened, as a blow from Archer's sword defeated the dragon.

"Everyone stay back!" A guard shouted. "I want to know if this thing is really dead."

As soon as he finished his sentence, the dragon's body began to dissolve. Archer could see some sort of magic light coming from it's body, into Archer's own body. Archer knew something was wrong. He stared at the skeletal remains of the beast.

A guard looked at Archer in amazement. "You're...Dragonborn..."

"What? What does that mean?"

"You absorbed the dragon's very soul. You have the soul of a dragon. You are Dragonborn."

"Does a wall within Bleak Falls Temple have something to do with that?"

"That's a word wall. There's dragon words on it. Does this mean you can shout...?"

"I don't know...The word was 'Fus.'" Archer accidentally blew the guard back. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. You didn't know. You should tell the Jarl about this. This isn't something you can hide from other people."

"I understand."

When Archer made it back to the city, he heard voices.

"Dovahkiin..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter might be out this weekend. So here we go, starting the main quest. Bjorn will be a big part of next chapter, because I know I didn't write much about him this chapter. It'd be great if you reviewed... (Wink, wink). And how about introducing Nazeem? Just a little joke I figured I should put in sooner or later, even though this isn't a comedy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, I got this chapter out** _**really**_** fast. You were probably expecting the Greybeards in this chapter, but I promise you they'll be in the next one. Enjoy.**

* * *

Archer trotted up to Balgruuf, telling him he heard voices.

"They were saying Dovahkiin. What does this mean? Who is summoning me?"

"The Greybeards..." Balgruuf spoke. "This hasn't happened in ages. Not since Tiber Septim himself. Go to High Hrothgar near the top of the Throat of the World. Speak to the Greybeards. They will know what exactly is going on."

"I...Okay..."

"What is it, Dragonborn?"

"Never mind, forget it."

Archer walked outside Dragonsreach, watching Bjorn climb the palace. He was almost near the top of the roof, when a dragon swooped down into the city.

"No, no, no, no, no," Archer worried. He and the guards pulled out their bows, and unsheathed their arrows.

Bjorn looked up at the creature, just standing there, not knowing what to do.

"Bjorn, get down! Now!" Archer shouted up to him, as he began to climb the palace himself. Bjorn began to climb down quickly, as the dragon landed on the roof in front of him. It made him fall, but Archer caught him. The dragon breathed frost this time, making Archer's hand go completely numb.

Archer was forced to let go of the ledge, catching himself on another part of the roof. He heard a loud, ear piercing scream.

"Bjorn?..." Archer's eyes widened. He jumped down onto the road, checking on him.

"He still has a heartbeat," Archer said.

"We will do our best against the dragon. Get him to Arcadia's Cauldron. I'm sure that alchemist can help," a guard spoke.

Archer dashed through the doors, turning to Arcadia.

"What's all the ruckus? What's going on out there?" She worried.

"Just... I need help with this boy. I'll tell you what's going on after we figure something out."

"What's the matter with him?"

"He fell off a roof... He still has a heartbeat. He's alive, but how long?"

"If you can get a potion of regeneration, he will survive. But you must hurry."

"What are the ingredients?"

"I need some Juniper Berries and a garlic plant."

"Do they have those at the market?"

"They have garlic braids, yes. You might have trouble looking for Juniper Berries."

Archer ran out the door, taking a piece of garlic off a garlic braid at the meat stall, and leaving two Septims on the table. He looked at the fruit and vegetable stand, not seeing any Juniper Berries.

"Attention!" Archer screamed. "I need Juniper Berries. Does anyone have some?"

An old woman walked over to him. "Hello, dear. I have three Juniper plants. Are you willing to pay for a few berries?"

"Thank you so much. Here's ten Septims. If that's an okay price?..."

"Just fine, dear." She handed him the berries. He ran back over to the alchemy store, watching the dragon in the sky swoop up several guards.

"Here." Archer held out the ingredients.

"Thank you. Now I must perform my duties as an alchemist." She walked over to the alchemy lab, mixing the ingredients in a green liquid. When she was done, she poured the liquid into a magenta bottle and put a cap on it.

"Now he must drink," Arcadia explained. "Hold his mouth open. I will pour it in."

Archer did as told, and the liquids poured into Bjorn's mouth. His eyes began to open slowly.

"Archer..." He said. "When are we going to give the Dragonstone back?"

Archer looked at him in amazement. "Bjorn, you got your memory back! The impact of the fall must of knocked something back in place!"

"Wait... Now I remember. You let that bandit knock me unconscious. You couldn't protect me. You-"

"Bjorn, I'm sorry. There was so much going on at the time... I wasn't thinking. There's more importantly things going on. I'm Dragonborn. I have to go to High Hrothgar."

"You killed the people in Riften! Innocent people!"

Arcadia looked at Archer in fear. "Guards!" She screamed. Archer stabbed her in the chest, and hid her body inside of a big barrel.

Bjorn looked at him, shocked.

"Don't look at me like that. You killed that man that killed your mom. You think I'm doing this because I want to? I'm killing these people to stay alive, and stay out of jail. You joined the Dark Brotherhood. We were on our way to kill innocents. Now that right there, is killing because we want to. You were going to murder for money... So don't think for one second that I didn't have to kill the people that I've killed." Archer kicked a barrel over in anger. "There's more problems out there then just me being a criminal. People are going to find out that I've done these things. People aren't going to trust me as Skyrim's savior. The dragons are the real problem... Not the war, not criminals. Dragons. If you don't want to follow me anymore, then fine. I recommend that you shouldn't because people are going to see you as my partner in crime once people see that I've done these things. People are fools these days. They see me as a bad person... But in all honesty, what I've been doing is saving their damn lives. I could've been in jail before that dragon attack. I wouldn't have been there for people to realize I'm Dragonborn. If I kill a few people, what's the big deal? Nothing, right? If someone kills me, then what's the big deal? If I die, everyone dies, because I'm the only thing in this world that can stop the dragons."

Bjorn hesitated to make a decision. "I'm coming with you. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Now that I think back to what we've done together so far, I would rather be your partner in crime than be a kid with no one that cares about me."

"Thanks... Come on, let's get to High Hrothgar."

They walked outside, seeing the dead dragon on the road. Archer saw the dragon burning, and magic light coming toward him again.

This time Archer passed out.

* * *

**So that's that. This chapter is probably pretty boring to most of you, but I really like Archer's little speech at the end. Thanks for reading. Next chapter might be out tomorrow, but probably won't be out until Sunday. **


	13. Chapter 13

**On to chapter 13. This is a pretty long one, but I didn't feel like splitting it into two because it would've been too short.**

* * *

Archer woke up to see fireballs flying over his face. The fire glowed bright in the night sky. A fireball landed inches away from where Archer was lying down.

Archer rolled over, looking for the gates out of the city, but only seeing fire. Soldiers ran through the streets, fighting for their home.

This was the Stormcloak uprising. They were attacking Whiterun, trying to take control. Archer jumped on the roof of Belethor's General Goods, trying to look for a path where there was no fire.

_I'm going to die here, _Archer told himself. _Everyone's going to die._

"Archer! What in Oblivion are you doing? Get over here! Now!" Bjorn was standing at the top of Dragonsreach, where there was a ledge at the very top, giving him a very nice view.

"Does it look like I have a place to go?" Archer could barely hear Bjorn from all the way up there. He figured Bjorn probably couldn't hear him either.

Belethor's started to burn, and the fire slowly reached the roof.

"Shit," Archer swore. He jumped on Arcadia's store, which was luckily right beside Belethor's.

Archer remembered once when he was very young, he climbed a mountain in Eastmarch. He remembered there was a word wall at the top. He had to know that word, too. It meant frost, Fo in the Dragonborn's tongue.

"Frost breath," Archer said. "Frost will eliminate the fire."

"FO!" Archer shouted, clearing him a path. He did this until he made it to Dragonsreach, where when he entered, a Stormcloak officer was forcing Balgruuf to surrender.

"Enough!" Balgruuf took a deep breath. "I surrender."

"No you don't." Archer grabbed the officer behind the back, stabbing him in the neck.

"Thank you, Dragonborn," Balgruuf said. "I... I don't know how to thank you. Here. Take this as a token of my appreciation." The Jarl handed him a full set of glass armor.

"Wow, umm... Thank you too, Jarl Balgruuf."

"My pleasure, Dragonborn."

Bjorn opened a door, entering the main part of the palace. "Archer, what happened? How did you shout like that. That was so cool..."

"I told you, Bjorn. I'm Dragonborn. I have a special ability to shout certain words, which give me special power."

"Cool, but it's kind of weird. Like if you accidentally shout a certain word, won't it do something?"

Archer laughed. "I don't think I'll ever shout a random dragon word unless I have to."

"Oh, right. I forgot you had to do it in dragon language."

"Jarl Balgruuf," Archer said. "The Stormcloaks will be back. I'm not giving you commands or anything, but I'm just asking you to be more prepared next time."

"Yes, Dragonborn. I understand. I will gather more troops to defend the city."

"Thank you."

* * *

Archer and Bjorn walked through Ivarstead, looking at the 7,000 stairs they were going to have to climb.

"Do you think there's really 7,000?" Bjorn asked. "It doesn't look like that many to me."

Archer laughed. "If you get bored, count them on the way up."

By the time they were nearing the top, snow began to fall. There was a ledge made of rock, and a white creature atop it, blending in extremely well.

"Bjorn?" Archer asked, worrying.

"Yes?"

"I think that's a Frost Troll..."

"What? Where?"

"Look close at the top of that ledge."

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you think, Bjorn? We're going to fight it. And win."

"I wouldn't be so confident."

"I know this would seem challenging a couple weeks ago, but I have shouts now."

"Archer, you only know two words... And one of them is frost. I don't think frost will help you against a Frost Troll..."

"I can push him back with the force shout. Hey, wait!"

"What?"

"Do you know how to use any magic?"

"I think I know a few spells, what about you?"

"I learned the sparks spell, in Helgen. That's all I know."

Bjorn emptied his knapsack, leaving four books on the ground. "Are any of these spell tomes?"

"Let me see." Archer examined the pile of books. "Look for books with special symbols on them. Any of those will be spells."

"Here!" Bjorn shouted.

"Wait! Don't-" Bjorn opened the book, destroying it in the process. His hand began to fill with fire.

"Ha! Fire! Look, Archer. Just what we needed," Bjorn was happy to learn a new spell.

"Bjorn, I didn't want you to do that, dammit."

"Why? You think I can't handle a troll?"

Archer rolled his eyes. "Come on. I'll distract it by shooting arrows at the rocks while you burn it with your fire."

Bjorn was standing behind the troll when Archer fired an arrow at a rock beneath the monster. It jumped in rage, running after the nimble Wood Elf. Bjorn burned it with his spell, but the troll began to get very close to Archer.

The troll slowed down, but got a hand on Archer, luckily it didn't burn his new glass armor, but if he was still wearing his leather armor, the outcome would've been completely different.

The troll fell down, nearly on top of Archer, but he moved to the side fast enough.

"There it is. High Hrothgar." Archer wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Archer looked at the last stone pillar. "_The Voice is worship; Follow the Inner Path; Speak only in True Need," _it read.

They walked up the steps, seeing an enormous chest. "Must be their supply chest," Bjorn said.

They walked through the doors, spotting an old man with a long grey beard. "You must be the Dragonborn..." He spoke. "I assume you heard us summoning you."

"Yes... Master?" Archer wasn't sure what to call him.

"Just call me Arngeir, Dragonborn. Let me hear your Thu'um."

"Thu'um?"

"It means shout in the dragon's tongue."

"Are you sure?"

"Fear not, Dragonborn. I will not be hurt in the process."

"Fus!" Archer shouted, blowing Arngeir back.

"Very well, Dragonborn. You will be taught the second word of the unrelenting force shout, Ro, meaning balance. Einarth?"

"Ro!" Einarth shouted at the ground, planting a dragon symbol in the stone floor.

Archer absorbed the word, knowing he learned something new.

"Dragonborn, practice your unrelenting force shout on these targets," Arngeir commanded.

"Fus, Ro!" Archer shouted three times, knocking the targets down.

"Very well, Dragonborn. Follow master Borri to the courtyard. He will teach you a new word, for a new shout."

Archer walked out the doors, absorbing another word.

"That is the whirlwind sprint shout, Dragonborn," Arngeir explained. "We will open this gate and you will have a limited time to pass through, by using your new shout."

The gates opened.

"Wuld!" Archer passed through the gates. He walked back to Arngeir.

"Very well, Dragonborn. We have another task for you. Retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, inside Ustengrav."

"Where is that?"

"Northeast of Morthal. I will mark it on your map."

"Thank you. I guess I'll be on my way then."

"Best of luck to you, Dragonborn."

* * *

"Archer, why do we have to do this? I'm tired as hell right now," Bjorn said.

"So am I, but we can make it through this. We'll get some rest when we're done."

"But I want to sleep now."

"Fine, go to the inn in Morthal if you're that tired. Just wait for me in the morning there."

Archer walked through the streets of Morthal, saying bye to Bjorn at the inn.

When Archer left, it was pitch black out.

A hand grabbed Bjorn before he opened the door, put his hand on Bjorn's mouth, and dragged him away when no one else was outside.

* * *

**So that's that. Can you take a guess of who might have Bjorn? Next chapter will probably be pretty long. Thanks for reading, and try not to take an arrow in the knee next time you go on an adventure.**


	14. Chapter 14

** Yes, I'm late, but I'm back.**

* * *

_Darkness_. Bjorn was curled up in a corner of an extremely small and dark room. _Darkness. _Bjorn could hear the voices in his head.

Footsteps were heard outside of the room_. _Bjorn had a strong rag rapped tightly around his mouth. A door opened, with light nearly blinding him.

"You better stay out of Morthal," a voice said. It was a woman's voice. "Make sure your elf friend stays away, too."

* * *

Archer stood outside Ustengrav, sniping bandits from a hill with his bow. An arrow shot at him, but his new armor made the arrow bank right off.

Archer hopped down into the area surrounding the dungeon, not seeing any steps until he made it down. A big chest was waiting for him down there with lots of gems in it. Amethyst, ruby, and a sapphire.

Archer smirked. It was the first time he had found treasure since Bleak Falls Temple. He opened the door, and entered in.

* * *

Bjorn tried to make sounds so that he could get the woman to remove the rag around his neck.

"Stop fussing around, little boy. I'm getting hungry." Her teeth showed, immediately indicating to Bjorn that she was a vampire.

Sweat rolled down his face, faster then it ever had before. He closed his eyes, knowing he wasn't getting out of this one.

He had killed a man, got his memory back, and survived a war just to wake up to this. Getting eaten by a vampire.

* * *

Archer ran down a path, seeing a word wall at the bottom of it. He killed two Dragurs, and absorbed the magic from the word.

"Feim!" Archer had a blue shield around him. He cut his arm with his dagger, not feeling anything, and knowing that this new shout made him invincible for a time.

He ran back up the path, and came across a puzzle. There were three stones and three gates on the ground. When Archer walked passed one, it glowed purple and made a loud noise. He laughed at how simple it was. The gates opened for a time when he walked past, but not long.

"All I have to do is run, then use whirlwind sprint," Archer laughed.

He ran past two stones, then shouted, "Wuld!" He made it past the gates, and pulled a lever to keep them open.

He entered a door, and continued on.

* * *

"I'm not going to need this on you if I do end up eating you." The vampire pulled off the rag, but Bjorn was still tied around the chair.

"Please, lady. I was just going to sleep. I... What do you want from me?"

"Stay away from my city."

"Okay! I get it! Now will you let me go? Please?!"

"Not until I capture your elf friend, too."

"Why? He's not going to do anything. I- Where even are we?"

"The answer to your first question, he's going to be looking for you in Morthal. The answer to the second, we're in my basement."

"So we're in Morthal?"

"How stupid are you? Yes, we are. This is my city, like I said."

"You're not a Jarl."

She had an angry face towards Bjorn. "It's not about being a Jarl. It's about power. My clan and I can kill every living thing in this city. We're just waiting for the right time."

"You have a clan?"

"You'll be dead if you tell anyone. I probably shouldn't let you go now..."

* * *

After killing an enormous Frostbite Spider, Archer saw water splash up in the next room. When he made it to the pedestal, there wasn't a horn, but a note. It read,

"Rent the attic room in the inn at Riverwood to continue the search for the horn."

Archer was a bit confused with what was going on, but he decided to listen to what the note said.

He pulled a chain in the back of the room, making a rock move, allowing him to get through. He opened the door, and went outside.

When Archer got back to Morthal, Bjorn wasn't in the inn.

A woman approached him, telling him to follow her.

"I'm sorry, I don't trust-" She cut Archer off.

"I have your friend. Killing me isn't a good idea, because you'll have no idea where he's at."

He followed her down into her basement, seeing Bjorn tied up.

The vampire attempted to knock Archer out, but he was too fast for her. Archer grabbed an arrow out of his quiver, and stabbed her in the leg. She fell to the ground but she wasn't dead. Archer kicked her into the back of the room, grabbed a chair and tied her up.

He cut Bjorn's ropes with his sword. "Are you alright? Did she bite you?"

Bjorn shook his head.

"Not so fun when you're the one tied up," Archer sneered. "Come on, Bjorn. We're telling the Jarl."

"Why can't we just leave her there?"

"Because I don't think people here know she's a vampire. They'll think it's a murder."

"Right."

"Wait a second."

"What is it?"

"There's a journal on that table."

"What does it say?"

"Stuff about how her leader would give her a big feast of blood if she helped him out with some business in Morthal."

"No wonder she didn't want us to be in Morthal."

"Come on, let's get to Highmoon Hall."

The Jarl must have been asleep, because no one was in the throne. Archer left the journal on the throne and left a note about how he got it.

When Bjorn and Archer were on their way out, a guard stopped them. "What in the name of the Nine did you just do?"

"Read the journal and you'll find out." Archer shoved him aside.

"Wait, elf."

"Read. The. Damn. Note. I can't stress this enough."

"You better watch your ass, elf."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I'm a guard. My _job _is to tell people what to do. You're staying here until we figure this out."

"By the Nine, read the journal already!"

The guard grunted, grabbed the journal and took a short glance at it. "Vampire clan? Alva is a vampire? Go kill Movarth, hurry kid."

"What? I don't even know where he is. I'm not your damn servant."

The Jarl stomped out of her room, demanding an explanation for what was going on.

The guard felt a knot in his stomach. "I apologize, Jarl Igrod. You see, Morthal has a bit of a... Vampire problem."

"How big of a vampire problem?" The Jarl seemed worried.

"A medium-sized clan. Here, read this. It should explain everything."

The Jarl flipped through the pages. "This surprises me. Usually nothing bad happens here. You know, being in the middle of a wasteland. Alva, eh? I never trusted that woman myself. She was always very suspicious."

Archer heard screams outside Highmoon Hall. Everyone was staring at each other, until Archer dashed out the door.

"Dammit, vampires! They're already here! No time to waste, let's get to it!" A guard unsheathed his sword.

Vampires ran up a hill and across the bridge, slaying innocents.

Archer grabbed his sword, telling Bjorn to stay behind him. He stabbed a vampire through the chest, searching the body afterwards.

A vampire pushed Archer out of the way, walking towards Bjorn with a bloody dagger in its hand. It licked the blood off of its blade. The vampire dove at Bjorn, but Archer got his bow out. He dipped an arrow in poison he found in Ustengrav and fired at the vampire.

Bjorn rolled out of the way before the corpse fell on him. Screams could be heard in all directions, but Archer was focused on something else.

There was a small blue light in the distance. Archer walked towards it, not gaining any progress, then ran towards it, knowing he was getting closer. This light was a ghost, as far as Archer could tell. A ghost, but who's?

Archer shook it off and regained his focus on the battle. There was at least twenty dead bodies on the ground, thankfully mostly vampires.

A small child was squirming around on the ground.

"Shit, no. Bjorn, no. Not again." Archer ran towards Bjorn, assuring he was still alive.

"It's okay, Archer... I'm alive." He coughed up some blood. "I fought well. I'll go to Sovngarde. It's okay."

Archer flipped him over to see the teeth marks in Bjorn's neck.

"No, Bjorn. You're not going to die. You're just... Going to become a monster."

* * *

**Alright, let me get some things straight if you have questions. Is Bjorn dead? No, he just got bit by a vampire. Is this the Laid to Rest quest? It's part of it, even though I know it's really different than it actually is. If you have more questions, PM me. I don't want you to be extremely confused. Oh, and there's probably one more question you have. Who's the ghost? You'll find out later. I've been a lot busier lately so this means chapters will take longer to be published. Sorry! Remember to get to the Cloud District very often...**


	15. Just a Notice

**Okay, the next chapter won't be out for a while because I just have my hands full right now. I'm really sorry to tell you, but don't worry. I'll get it done eventually.**


	16. Chapter 15

**s**

**I'm finally back! This is a short one, but the next will be longer. It will probably take a little while, though, because I haven't written forever. Lots of re-reading and stuff. The main quest won't continue in this chapter, but it should be in the next. This one is mostly about Movarth's clan and Bjorn's vampirism.**

* * *

The ghost stared him down. Archer stood there, more confused than he ever was before. Archer walked over to touch him, but the ghost started to burn. Flames filled the forested area, burning down the trees. A flame caught on Archer's boot and he started to burn, as well.

Archer woke up in a swampy area, with lots of mist and Frostbite Spiders patrolling the marsh.

Archer thought back to his dream. Where was he, and why did the ghost start burning?

Archer saw Bjorn feeding on a dead Nord's corpse only a few yards away. "Bjorn, we have to get this cured."

Bjorn raised his head, and hissed, then he bit Archer's arm. "Damn you, Bjorn! What the hell!?"

"You're one of us now. You're a vampire. Now we both have the gift of power."

"You're right, Bjorn," Archer tricked him. "Show me where Movarth has prepared the feast."

Bjorn led him to a cave just outside Morthal. Vampires gathered around a table. There was a man sitting in a throne, giving a speech.

"We had a great battle in Morthal, giving the family much food. Yesterday, we fought, and today we shall feast!"

Vampires shouted and cheered, gathering around a table taking bites out of the human cattle they had gathered from Morthal.

Archer had a disgusted look on his face. That was when he struck. Nearly twenty vampires started to use their drain life spell on Archer.

He rolled under the stone table, dodging their attacks. He drank an invisibility potion, ran to a corner and pulled out his poison and his bow. He took down about 5 vampires, plus another two with only one arrow. Eventually, Bjorn was the last man standing.

He had fire in his eyes as he walked closer to Archer.

"What happened while I was sleeping, Bjorn? You were here before... This isn't your first visit to this cave."

"...You killed them."

"I killed them because they were going to kill other people."

"So? You killed those people in Riften. So why can't they?"

"I had a good reason to kill those people."

"You had no reason... Right now I have a reason to kill you... And I'm thinking about it. I've been thinking about it ever since I turned into one of them."

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter. Next one will be longer because I'll get stuff done on the weekend. I don't think I'm doing much. I'm going to a football game on Friday but that's it. Anyways, thanks for being such loyal followers to this story, to those of you who didn't stop reading it!**


End file.
